


Prowl's Makeover

by dragonofdispair



Series: Toy Stories [17]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Photocomic, Suggestive Themes, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl gets some new kibble</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rizobact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/gifts).



> Riz sent me a thing! ::cuddles the thing::


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here he is, in all his glory!


End file.
